Os Novos Marotos
by mkaroline.sousa
Summary: E se Harry tivesse uma irmã gêmea? E se, naquela noite fatidica quando James e Lily morreram, Sirius cuidasse deles? E se quando fossem para Hogwarts, Harry e Hermione fossem como James e Lily? E se Harry não fosse amigo de Ron, mas sim de outros quatro garotos e eles reencarnassem os marotos? Casais Principais: Harry/Hermione, Lizzie/Bernard. Bom Dumbledore! Maus Ron e Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

OS NOVOS MAROTOS

Resumo:

E se Harry tivesse uma irmã? E se ele tivesse conhecido quatro garotos no trem? E se estes garotos virassem seus melhores amigos, e eles revivam os marotos, eu mencionei que Harry e sua irmã foram criados por Sirius, Marlene e Remus? Harry/Hermione! Bom Dumbledore! Mal Ron! Má Molly! FanGirl Ginny!

PROLOGO

Sirius correu o mais rápido que pôde até o esconderijo de James e Lily, não podia acreditar que Peter os havia traído! O maldito rato era seu amigo!

Ele necessitava avisar seus amigos que o esconderijo não era seguro, ele precisava salvar seus amigos, afilhado e sobrinha, Marlene e Remus os esperavam em Grimmauld Place, tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era rezar para que o rato não houvesse chegado antes dele.

Infelizmente, suas preces foram em vão, encontrou a casa, mas a porta estava aberta, ou melhor, arrombada!

-James! Lily! Harry! Lizzie! –Correu o mais rápido que pôde, apenas para parar morto na entrada.

Deitado no chão estava o corpo sem vida de James Charlus Potter, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, caiu de joelhos, com lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos.

-Prongs! Por favor Prongs! Levante-se! Você não pode nos deixar! –Mas James não reagiu, ele estava morto, Sirius se levantou e com cuidado, fechou os olhos de seu amigo, deu uma última olhada para James e correu para o quarto das crianças.

O coração de Sirius parou ao ver a porta também arrombada, correu, e viu, em frente ao berço de Harry e Lizzie, ali estava o corpo sem vida de Lily Evans Potter.

-Lily! Ruiva! Você também não! –Chorou, olhou para o berço e viu os bebês deitados, com os olhos fechados e logo assumiu o pior.

Caiu, chorando, batendo no chão, era sua culpa, sua! Se não tivesse sugerido que botassem Peter em seu lugar, eles estariam bem agora, somente umas 4 horas antes ele estava lá, ele carregou Harry e Lizzie, brincou com eles!

Seu coração parou ao escutar um choramingo que logo foi seguido por outro, os dois choramingo logo foram seguidos por dois choros altos, choros de bebês, Sirius logo estava de pé de frente para o berço dos bebês, um sorriso choroso no rosto, Harry e Elizabeth estavam vivos!

Não duvidou duas vezes antes de pegar os dois bebês nos braços, chorou, só que dessa vez de felicidade, os bebês olharam para ele com esses olhos verdes que herdaram da mãe, eram idênticos, mesmos cabelos negros do pai e mesmos olhos verdes da mãe.

-Está tudo bem, Harry, Lizzie, Padfoot está aqui- Acalmou os bebês.

-Paddy! Paddy! –Gritaram os bebês, se agarrando no pescoço de seu padrinho/tio, Sirius riu em alegria, não lhe passou despercebido a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry, mas decidiu ignorar isso por agora, aparatou até Grimmauld Place, de lá iria até Gringotts, iria ficar com a guarda de seu afilhado e sobrinha, como era a vontade de James e Lily.

Chegou em Grimmauld Place e logo ouviu o choro dos dois bebês, bem, uma coisa era certa: Aparatar com bebês de um ano ou menos não era uma boa ideia.

Rapidamente, Remus e Marlene desceram as escadas e suspiraram aliviados ao verem Sirius com Harry e Lizzie, mas estranharam a falta de presença de James e Lily.

-Padfoot, onde estão Prongs e Lily? -Perguntou Remus temendo pela resposta.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça, deixando as lagrimas cairem, logo Remus e Marlene se juntaram a ele.

-Maldito Rato Traidor! -Gritou Remus com tanta raiva, que fez com que Harry e Lizzie chorassem mais, Remus logo se acalmou e pegou sua afilhada e seu sobrinho nos braços, permitindo que Marlene abraçasse Sirius.

-Perdoem-me, Prongslet, Lizzie, Tio Moony não quis assustar vocês- Disse Remus carinhosamente, os gêmeos logo se acalmaram, e Lizzie se agarrou ao pescoço de seu padrinho, assim como Sirius era o tio favorito de Harry, Remus era o seu.

-Mooey! Mooey! -Balbuciou a pequena Potter, e Remus riu.

Sirius e Marlene viam a cena com sorrisos fracos nos rostos, antes que Marlene se virasse para o marido.

-Siri, o que faremos agora? -Perguntou Marlene.

-Agora, Lene, agora, cuidamos dos nossos afilhados- Ele disse, antes de voltar sua atenção para Remus e os pequenos, quem estavam sentados no chão brincando com Pads e Moon, o cachorro de pelúcia de Harry e o lobo de pelúcia de Lizzie, Marlene logo se juntou a eles, antes que Sirius pudesse ir até eles um POP suave foi escutado e logo em frente a sala estava Albus Dumbledore.

-Prof. Dumbledore! -Exclamaram Remus e Marlene, mas Sirius apenas pegou a varinha e apontou ameaçadoramente para Dumbledore.

-Se você é realmente Dumbledore, me diga, qual foi a travessura que Remus, James, Peter e eu fizemos a você no nosso último nome e qual o nome dela? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Vocês entraram no meu escritório no meio da noite, sem eu perceber, e o fizeram parecer com uma sala de aula; encantaram os espelhos para parecer ue eu fosse mais jovem cada vez que me olhasse neles; enfeitiçaram meu quarto para parecer meu antigo dormitorio, até fizeram moveis se moverem se parecendo com meus antigos companheiros de dormitorio, e enfeitiçaram a si mesmos para se parecerem com meus professores, e me fizeram fazer muitas coisas, incluindo beijar um retrato que enfeitiçaram para se parecer com minha antiga paixão de escola: Philippa Miller, vocês a chamaram de Travessura Temporal- Disse Dumbledore com um sorriso e brilho nos olhos, Sirius abaixou a varinha com um suspiro de alivio.

-Perdoe-me por essa _recepção_ professor, mas sabe como é, nestes tempos todo cuidado é pouco- Disse Sirius.

-Sem problemas Sirius, e eu não sou mais seu professor, então por favor, apenas Albus- Disse Dumbledore.

-Certo, Albus- Disse Sirius com um leve sorriso.

-Sirius, mandei Hagrid ir até o esconderijo dos Potters e ver se estavam bem, deve imaginar meu medo ao descobrir que não só James e Lily estavam mortos, mas Harry e Elizabeth não estavam em lugar algum, inicialmente temi o pior, mas supus que você deveria ter vindo até eles antes de nós, e, bem, fico contente em ver que estava correto- Disse Dumbledore, olhando para os bebes que estavam agarrados nas pernas de Sirius.

-Sim, eu não os deixaria lá sozinhos, Albus- Disse Sirius pegando um bebê em cada braço.

-Sim, Sirius, no entanto, devo lhe dizer que me deixe leva-los- Disse Albus esticando os braços para pegar Harry e Lizzie, apenas para Sirius se afastar e as mãos de Remus e Marlene irem para o bolso onde estavam suas varinhas.

-Leva-los? Como assim, Albus? Leva-los para onde?! -Perguntou Sirius indignado com a ideia de seu afilhado e sobrinha serem tirados dele.

-Para a familia da irmã de Lily, Petunia. Lily pôs proteções de sangue lá, que devem protege-los e...- Marlene o interrompe bruscamente.

-Petunia?! Está louco! Albus, Petunia odeia a todos com magia, ela odiava Lily! Por quê se sentiria diferente com seu filho? -Perguntou Marlene.

-Além disso, Albus, as proteções de sangue apenas funcionam quando ambos, a portadora e a receptora, tem um relacionamento forte entre si, e Petunia odiava Lily! Se fosse com Bruno e Daisy Evans, os pais de Lily, tudo bem, eu ficava calado, mas Petunia?! Faça-me o favor Albus! Não há nenhuma maneira que permitiremos Harry ou Lizzie ficar com ela e seu marido que mais parece uma morsa! -Concluiu Remus, muito para a surpresa de Dumbledore, ele sabia que o relacionamento entre Lily e Petunia não era dos melhores, mas tanto assim, ele não esperava, eles estavam certos, o mais provavel era que no minimo Harry e Elizabeth fossem abusados, e não havia nenhuma maneira que ele permitiria isso!

-Eu sabia que a relação de Lily com Petunia não era das melhores, mas tão ruim assim, posso lhes jurar que não esperava, sendo assim, posso lhes garantir que não tentarei levar Harry ou Elizabeth para longe de vocês, mas devo alerta-los, pode até parecer, mas Voldemort não está morto- Disse Dumbledore.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso Albus? -Perguntou Sirius.

-É...só um pressentimento, Sirius, só um pressentimento, mas também devo informa-los que esses dois serão famosos, eles foram os primeiros a sobreviverem a maldição da morte, embora ninguém saiba como, eles ainda o fizeram, serão famosos, querendo ou não, devo confiar em vocês para não deixar que a fama lhes suba a cabeça? -Perguntou Dumbledore.

-Não se preocupe Albus, cuidaremos de Harry e Lizzie como James e Lily queriam- Assegurou Marlene, tomando sua afilhada, já adormecida, dos braços de Sirius.

-Bem, sendo assim, devo desejar-lhes uma boa noite- Albus deu uma última olhada para Harry e Lizzie -E boa sorte, Harry e Elizabeth Potter- E com isso se foi com um POP.

Todos no mundo mágico esperavam duas pequenas crianças inocentes quando fossem a Hogwarts dez anos mais tarde, mas, isso não estava nos planos de Harry ou Lizzie, não quando estavam ao cuidado de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

 **A/N: Ok, essa é minha primeira fanfic, então eu realmente espero que vocês gostem, será baseada em do primeiro ao sétimo ano de Harry e Lizzie, bem, não vou dizer quem serão os outros Marotos, mas digo uma coisa, Lizzie não será uma deles, o porquê, bem vocês vão ter que ler para descobrir, eu iria adorar se vocês comentassem e me dissessem se tem algo que eu possa mudar ou coisa do tipo, bem, como eu estou no periodo de aulas, pode ser que eu escreva amanhã ou no domingo.**

 **Elenco do Capitulo:**

 **Sirius Black (Gary Oldman)**

 **Marlene McKinnon Black (Freya Mavor)**

 **David Thewlis (Remus Lupin)**

 **Michael Gambon (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe)**

 **Lizzie Potter (Katie McGrath)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Acorde, Harry, lembre-se que dia é hoje! -Gritou a voz de Marlene das escadas, fazendo Harry abrir os olhos, mas apenas para soltar um gemido e voltar a dormir, bem, tentar dormir.

Logo escutou uma batida na porta bem animada e ele já sabia quem era.

-Acorda, irmãozinho, é nosso aniversario! -Era uma voz de sua irmã, Elizabeth, Lizzie, Potter.

-Eu sou o mais velho! -Gritou, e logo escutou o riso de sua irmã.

-Por 5 minutos! -

-Mas ainda sou! -Não adiantou de nada, pois Lizzie aparentemente já havia descido rindo.

Suspirou, apenas para um sorriso se seguir, sua irmã podia irrita-lo de vez em quando, mas ele a amava, ele não se imaginava sem ela, Lizzie era sua única conexão com seus pais, eles eram os últimos Potters.

O que é decorado como núcleos de Gryffindor, vermelho e ouro, o escudo de Gryffindor ao lado de sua cama, um estante de livros em cima, sem teto para desenhar de Quadribol , A contribuição de Sirius; Seu quarto era mais ou menos diferente de Lizzie, que também era decorado com como núcleos de Gryffindor, atrás da sua cama tinha no brasão de Gryffindor, tinha uma enorme estante de livros e duas mesinhas, uma das fotos dela, Harry, Sirius , Remus e Marlene e outra com uma foto deles com seus pais.

Quando você está no banheiro, não se preocupe em pentear o cabelo, que é um sacrifício em va, ele era turvo, ou seja, impossível de pentear, ele invejava sua irmã por isso, Lizzie não tinha o mesmo problema com o cabelo, seu O que é um problema único para os irmãos Potter são suas cicatrizes, embora Harry gostava de imaginar que de Lizzie era pior que a dele, já Que a dela atravessava sua sobrancelha esquerda.

Descreveu a sua família, seu tio, Remus Lupin, estava, aparentemente, contando para Lizzie uma história de seu tempo de escola junto com seu padrinho Sirius Black, sua madrinha Marlene estava lendo um livro.

Ao vê-lo Lizzie praticamente se jogou em cima dele.

-Feliz aniversário irmãozinho! -

-Feliz aniversário, irmãzinha! -Disse sorrindo maliciosamente e Lizzie fez beicinho.

-Só por 5 minutos- Disse.

-Mas ainda é- Harry disse rindo.

-Finalmente acordaste Prongslet- Disse Sirius, e Harry correu para os braços de seu padrinho, logo depois para os Remus e por fim os de Marlene.

-Feliz aniversário Harry! -Disseram os três

-Obrigado-

Ele e Sirius logo começaram uma conversa sobre Quidditch, pelo qual Lizzie, Marlene e Remus reviraram os olhos, já que nunca foram chegados ao esporte, Lizzie começou uma conversa com Remus sobre como matéria de Hogwarts.

-Tente fazer muitos amigos Harry, assim como Marotos estarão reencarnados! -Disse Sirius animado.

-Sim, mas também não se esqueça do PFP, Padfoot-Disse Remus.

-Oh, tem razão Moony, como pude me esquecer do PFP ?! -Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

Harry e Lizzie se entreolharam sem entender nada.

-O que é o PFP? –Perguntaram em uníssono.

-O PFP é a sigla para Ponto Fraco Potter, entendam, todo homem Potter em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts conhece o amor de sua vida, ou seja, a mulher com quem ele vai se casar e ter seus filhos- Disse Sirius.

-E geralmente isso acontece com a Bruxa mais Brilhante e Inteligente da sua Geração! –Completou Remus.

Harry corou, mas Lizzie sorriu maliciosamente, oh, isso seria um ano bem interessante de fato.

-E quantas vezes isso aconteceu, tio Sirius, tio Remus? –Perguntou Lizzie inocentemente.

-Bem, nunca houve uma vez em que não tenha acontecido Lizzie- Disse Sirius.

-Padfoot tem razão, seu bisavô Fleamont Potter se apaixonou por Euphemia Gray, a bruxa mais brilhante da época, e eles tiveram seu avô, Charlus Potter, quem se apaixonou pela bruxa mais brilhante de sua época, Dorea Black, e eles tiveram seu pai James Potter, e ele se apaixonou por Lily Evans, a bruxa mais brilhante da nossa geração, e eles tiveram vocês, Harry e Elizabeth Potter- Disse Remus.

Harry estava espantado, conheceria sua futura esposa no trem, ele sentia isso, como ela seria? Será que seria bonita? Aprovaria suas brincadeiras? Bem, isso era obvio que não. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Marlene.

-É hora do bolo! –Marlene disse e pôs os bolos na mesa, como eram gêmeos de sexos diferentes, Harry e Lizzie decidiram ter os bolos separados, também levando em conta que tinham gostos diferentes.

O bolo de Harry era de chocolate e tinha uma pequena votação e três arcos, ou seja, um bolo de Quadribol, já de Lizzie era diferente, era de chocolate e baunilha, com um cachecol de Gryffindor enrolado ao redor dele e em cima Tinha uma varinha falsa e um pequeno chapéu seletor.

Todos comeram bolo e logo para uma hora dos presentes, de Sirius, Harry ganhou o Mapa do Maroto, que inicialmente ele confundiu com um papel em branco e olhou para Sirius confuso, mas ele apenas riu e pegou a varinha.

-Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom- E logo tinha escrito no mapa.

Os Sres. Prongs, Padfoot e Moony dão como boas-vindas ao:

Mapa do Maroto.

Harry inicialmente estranhou que o nome do rato traidor não está lá, mas Sirius disse:

-Nos fizemos umas changes nele- Disse sinalando a si mesmo e Remus- Quando você reencarnar os marotos, seus nomes aparecerão aqui ao invés dos nossos, consideramos como uma relíquia Potter-Disse Sirius -Mal feito, feito- E logo o papel está em Branco de novo.

Lizzie ganhou uma câmera que funciona mesmo no mundo bruxo de Sirius, de Remus, ambos ganhadores, Harry e Lizzie, como bons filhos de James Potter, trataram de comer um sapo de chocolate, seus favoritos.

-Qual figurinha você conseguiu? -Perguntou Lizzie.

-Vlad, o Empalador, isso! Agora eu me falta Dumbledore! E você? -

-Ptolomeu, só eu falta Morgana-Disse Lizzie.

-Haha! Boa sorte com isso Lizzie, Morgana é rara, assim como Merlin, seu filho, Mordred, e ainda mais fácil de encontrar. Disse Sirius e Remus assentiu.

-Lembro-me de vocês e James passando horas tentando acha-la no nosso sexto ano- Disse Marlene rindo.

De Marlene, Harry ganhou um Sneakoscope que funcionava de verdade, e Lizzie ganhou um Foe-Glass.

Antes que pudessem abrir mais presentes no barulho de Floo apareceu e os Tonks appearam, uma prima de Sirius, Andromeda, seu marido Ted, e sua filha, Nymphadora.

-Tia Andi! Tio Ted! Dora! -Os gêmeos correram para abraça-los, depois de ganhar o título de Lord Black, Sirius os reintegrou na familia, não são antes de expulsar como irmãs de Andromeda, Narcissa Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Wotcher Harry, Lizzie! Feliz aniversário! -Cumprimentou Dora seus primos favoritos, Dora em seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts como uma Hufflepuff, ela era uma monitora chefe também, tristemente ela teve que compartilhar o título com Shamus Hawkins que era apaixonado por Dora, mas ela nunca servira, na Verdade ela era apaixonada por um certo lobisomem.

-E eu! Ted! Nym ... - Sirius nunca conseguiu completar uma frase por Dora disparou dois hexágonos nele, muito para uma graça de todos.

-Não me chame de Nymphadora! -Gritou com raiva, todos sabiam que a Tonks mais nova odiava seu primeiro nome, por isso a apelidaram de Dora, seu cabelo estava vermelho de raiva, ao escutar o riso de todos os makes beicinho, mas ao ver Remus sorrindo para ela, logo corou Seu cabelo virou um vermelho claro e seus olhos uma rosa clara

-Quando você vai aprender que não é para chama-la assim? -Perguntou Marlene para seu marido.

-Acho que nunca- Disse Sirius gemendo de dor.

-Então Dora, ansiosa para o seu último ano? Soube que se se monitora-chefe- Disse Remus com um leve rosa em suas bochechas, também é um pouco mais saudável e está preocupado com a causa do seu Pequeno Problema Peludo.

-Sim, estou, Remus, mas acho que estaria mais se o tonto do Hawkins não fosse monitor-chefe também- Disse Dora estremecendo ao lembrar-se de quantas vezes tinha que aguentar Shamus, o lobo em Remus the dizia para matar o menino, Mas Remus o ignorava, por mais que do doente, e ai que Dora seria mais feliz com Shamus que com ele.

-Não se preocupe, Nym, eu conversei com uma professora Sprout e ela disse que vai manter um olho no menino Hawkins-Disse Ted.

-Sem contar que eu e Lizzie estaremos em Hogwarts, e daremos um jeito nele se ele pepeubar- Harry disse e ele e Lizzie fizeram uma plataforma de guarda costas, fazendo outros.

Harry e Lizzie logo voltaram a abrir seus presentes, eles não são muitos amigos no mundo magico além dos Tonks, era difícil ser amigo de alguem que você conheceu seu querido por causa de você mesmo ou por causa da sua fama e riqueza .

O professor Flitwick, os gêmeos receberam uma prova de fogo, um presente bem útil por sinal.

Da professora Sprout, Harry parlamentar um Snap Explosivo e Lizzie um Xadrez Bruxo.

De Hagrid, assim como as doações.

Da professora McGonagall, ambos receberam livros.

De Dumbledore, Lizzie de Direito, um escrito por Merlin, outro por Morgana eo último por Mordred, um presente bem apreciado, no entanto, Harry no pôde acreditar no que ganhou.

-Harry! Esta é a capa de invisibilidade de James! -Disse Sirius pasmo.

Harry pôs a capa e logo estava invisível.

-Quem, como era do papai, você terá que me emprestar também- Ao ver uma cara de espanto do irmão, Lizzie riu -Estou brincando, será mais útil para um maroto que para mim- Harry suspirou em alivio e riu.

Dos Tonks, eles estão recebendo mais doces e roupas.

Logo escutaram uma batida na janela e vê duas corujas segurando cartas com o brasão de Hogwarts.

-São como cartas de Hogwarts! -Disse Andromeda e pegou como cartas -Aqui está, Harry, Lizzie-

Ambos os gêmeos pegaram como cartas e se apressaram por abri-las.

-O que está escrito na sua Harry? -Perguntou Dora, embora tenha uma resposta, ao ver a animosidade dos Potters, não pôde deixar de perguntar.

Harry Leu:

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

Diretor: Albus Dumbledore (ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, grande feiticeiro, chefe bruxo, supremo mandachuva, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)

Prezado Sr. Harry James Potter,

Temos o prazer de informar que você tem uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro, está aguardando sua coruja até 31 de julho, não mais tardar.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonagall,

Diretora substituta.

-E na sua Lizzie? -Perguntou Marlene.

Lizzie leu:

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

Diretor: Albus Dumbledore (ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, grande feiticeiro, chefe bruxo, supremo mandachuva, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)

Prezada Sra. Elizabeth Lily Potter,

Temos o prazer de informar que você tem uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro, está aguardando sua coruja até 31 de julho, não mais tardar.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonagall,

Diretora substituta.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e logo sorriram como o Gato Risonho e começouaram a dançar e pular pela casa.

-Nós vamos para Hogwarts! Nós vamos para Hogwarts! -

Os adultos e Dora riram com isso.

-Bem, parece que vamos ter que enviar uma resposta para Minnie, Moony- Logo ambos Marges pegaram duas penas e dois pergaminhos e enviaram para os pequenos Potters.

Prezada Professora McGonagall,

Gostaria de informar que aceito participar da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, dia primeiro de setembro.

Também eu gostaria de agradecer pelos livros, tenho certeza de que tirarei bons provitos deles.

Nos vemos em Hogwarts.

Atenciosamente,

Harry James "Prongslet" Potter,

Herdeiro da mais Antiga e Nobre casa de Potter,

PS: Se prepare, tia Minnie, porque novos Marotos estão indo para tira-la da casinha.

Sirius, Ted, Remus e Dora não puderam evitar rir ao ver o que Harry tinha escrito, era tão cara dele, Marlene e Andromeda apenas reviraram os olhos, Harry era igualzinho ao seu pai, ainda tinha uns traços de Lily, elas sabiam que Minerva de fato seria tirada da casinha, decidiram deixar o Potter imaturo com os outros imaturos e olhar para Potter madura.

Na carta de Lizzie estava escrito:

Prezada Professora McGonagall,

Gostaria de informar que aceito participar da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, dia primeiro de setembro.

Também eu gostaria de agradecer pelos livros, tenho certeza de que tirarei bons provitos deles.

Nos vemos em Hogwarts.

Atenciosamente,

Elizabeth (Lizzie) Lily Potter,

Herdeira da mais Antiga e Nobre casa de Potter,

PS: Não se preocupe tia Minnie, ficarei de olho em meu irmão e seus amigos, e sem contar não PFP.

Agora foi uma vez de Marlene e Andromeda rirem, era verdade, Lizzie estaria de olho em seu irmão.

Sirius leu uma carta dos objetos que precisariam e disse:

-Bem, que tal nós irmos para o Beco Diagonal? -Perguntou e atraiu logo a atenção dos pequenos Potters para ele.

-Quando, Padfoot? - Perguntou Harry.

-Agora mesmo Prongslet- Sirius riu ao ver os gêmeos comemorando e voltou sua atenção para os Tonks -Hey Andi, suponho que ainda não é comprado os materiais de Dora? -Andromeda negou -Bem, nesse caso, que tal irmos todos juntos? -

-É uma ótima ideia Sirius, o que acha Nym? -Perguntou Ted para a filha.

-O que eu acho? Eu acho que você está em condições de estar agora mesmo Não perca e não perca tempo com papo! -Todos riram pelo dito por Dora.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 2 (Harry)

Eles usaram o Floo para ir ao Caldeirão Furado, pois de lá iam ao Beco, foram em duplas, Remus e Dora; Andromeda e Ted; Marlene e Lizzie, e Harry e Sirius.

-Este é o Beco? -Perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Para mim parece mais um bar- Disse Lizzie, e os adultos riram.

-Não estamos no Beco ainda, este é o Caldeirão Furado- Disse Dora.

-Pensei que íamos ao Beco- Harry fez beicinho e sua irmã logo o acompanhou.

-Calma Prongslet, Lizzie, o Caldeirão Furado é como uma passagem até o Beco Diagonal- Disse Sirius bagunçando o cabelo do seu afilhado, quemimagem tinha os olhos brilhando.

-Bem, então o que estamos fazendo aqui parados? Vamos! -Harry disse acompanhando Sirius.

O bar estava cheio, Harry e Lizzie nunca foram ao Caldeirão Furado antes, mas sabiam que era o bar mais famoso do Mundo Bruxo, muito embora, para um lugar famoso, o Caldeirão era um lugar escuro e miserável. Havia umas velhas sentadas ao canto, bebendo pequenos cálices de xerez. Uma delas fumava um longo cachimbo. Um homenzinho de cartola conversava com o velho dono do bar, Tom, que era bem careca e parecia uma noz viscosa. O zum-zum das conversas parou quando eles entraram. Todos pareciam conhecer Sirius, bem, ele era o Lord Black, quem não o conheceria?

Todos acenaram e sorriram para ele, Tom sorriu e disse:

-Ora, ora, Sirius Black, faz muito tempo que não o vejo! O mesmo de sempre? -

-Olá Tom, muito tempo mesmo, eu quero, mas talvez outra hora, eu, minha esposa e meus amigos viemos levar como jovens Dora e Elizabeth eo jovem Harry para comprar seus materiais- Ao anunciar o nome de Harry e Lizzie todos não bar começaram um cochichar.

-Não é possível ...- Tom murmurou- Harry e Elizabeth Potter! Mas que honra! -

-Prazer senhor, mas eu gostaria que não anunciássemos a nossa presença para todos- Harry disse friamente e Lizzie concordou, e Tom corou.

-Claro, claro, que descuido meu, lamento muito, Sr. Potter, Srta. Potter- Tom falou com menos animosidade que antes, mais eles já estavam acostumados com a surpresa das pessoas, Harry, muito embora, detestava sua fama, apenas servia para lembra-lo de que seus pais estavam mortos e que ele e sua irmã são órfãos.

-Bem, ótimo vê-lo novamente Tom, mas precisamos ir- Disse Sirius pegando no ombro de Harry e os guiando para a saída.

Todos os pararam para apertar a mão de Harry e Lizzie. Marlene, vendo como seus afilhados ficando desconfortáveis, resolveu dar um basta.

-Escutem bem! Estamos aqui para comprar _seus_ materiais escolares, não para encarala-los como animais de circo! Se continuarem com isso, lhes darei uma demonstração de meus anos como melhor amiga de Lily Evans Potter! -Todos ficaram assustados com o dito por Marlene e se afastaram.

-Bem dito amor- Disse Sirius dando um selinho na esposa.

-Obrigada, Tia Marlene- Agradeceram os pequenos Potters e Marlene sorriu.

-Prof. Quirrel! -Exclamou Dora indo até um rapaz pálido, com um turbante roxo na cabeça, lembrando a Harry e Lizzie de Jafar do filme Aladdin -Ótimo vê-lo professor- Dora olhou para os primeiros anos e disse: -Harry, Lizzie, esse é o Quirinus Quirrell É um dos nossos professores em Hogwarts.

-P-P-Potters- Gaguejou o Prof. Quirrell, apertando como mãos de Harry e Lizzie-, n-n-em sei d-d-dizer que p-p-p-prazer enorme é c-c-conhecê-los. L-L-Lord Black, Sr. L-L-Lupin, L-L-Lady Black, Sres. T-T-Tonks, Srta. T-T-Tonks, b-bom v-vê-los n-n-novamente- Quirrell apertou a mão de cada um dos adultos. Sirius, Harry e Lizzie estavam se segurando para não rir do jeito do homem.

-Que tipo de mágica o senhor ensina, Prof. Quirrell? -Perguntou Lizzie.

\- D-D-Defesa C-C-contra as Art-t-tes das T-T-Trevas- Murmurou o Prof. Quirrell, como se preferisse não pensar no assunto -N-n-não que vocês p-p-precisem, hein, Potters? -Ele riu nervoso, e Harry e Lizzie arquearam uma sobrancelha -B-b-bem, d-d-devo me d-d-despedir, tenho que c-c-comprar um livro n-n-novo sobre vampiros. -Parecia aterrorizado só de pensar.

-Um livro sobre vampiros? -Lizzie perguntou eo professor assentiu -Incrível! Quem sabe eu não ache um para mim? - Harry riu com o que sua irmã disse e a maneira como seus olhos brilharam ao pensar nisso.

-Bem, ótimo vê-lo novamente professor, nos vemos em Hogwarts, vamos pessoal- Dora se despediu, e eles sairam do bar.

Eles pararam em frente a uma grande parede de tijolos e Remus pegou a varinha e bateu três vezes com a ponta da varinha na parede e logo os tijolos sumiram apenas para revelar um tipo de mercado bruxo.

-Bem-vindos- Disse Remus -Ao Beco Diagonal.-

Ele riu ao ver o espanto e ansiedade no rosto dos gêmeos. Atravessaram o arco de tijolos. Harry deu uma espiada rápida por cima do ombro e viu o arco encolher instantaneamente e virar uma parede sólida.

-Bem, como é o aniversário de vocês, nós pagamos- Disse Sirius, os gêmeos tentaram criticar, mas Sirius não deixou: -Nem comecem nós pagamos e ponto final.

-É aqui que nos separamos, Ted e eu vamos com Dora comprar seu material do sétimo ano- Disse Andromeda.

-Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Harry, Lizzie- Se despediu Dora, e os Tonks foram embora.

-Bem, eu posso ir comprar alguns dos seus materiais, mas como varinhas, livros e roupas para suas mãos.- E com isso Sirius foi comprar os materiais e deixar os gêmeos com Remus e Marlene.

-Bem, sugiro que vamos primeiro comprar suas varinhas- Disse Marlene e se dirigiram ao Ollivanders.

Quando entraram, Ollivanders estava lá, como se estivesse esperando por eles, Remus e Marlene se sentaram nos banquinhos de espera.

-Boa tarde- Disse o homem com uma voz suave.

-Olá- Disserjam Harry e Lizzie sem jeito.

-Ah, sim- Disse Ollivanders- Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-los em breve. Harry Potter. Elizabeth Potter -Não era uma pergunta. -Vocês têm os olhos de sua mãe. Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos.

O Sr. Ollivanders chegou mais perto deles. Lizzie desejou que ele piscasse. Aqueles olhos prateados já o davam um pouco de medo, já Harry estava impressionado.

\- Já seu pai deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações. Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, mas na realidade é a ...-

-Varinha que escolhe o bruxo- Terminaram Remus e Marlene, uma atenção de Ollivanders se voltou para eles, muito para aliviar de Lizzie e graça de Harry.

-Ah, sim, Remus Lupin, 10 centímetros, cipreste, cabelo de unicórnio, e Marlene Mckinnon Black, 16 centímetros, farfalha, cabelo de unicórnio, certo? -Remus e Marlene assentiram -Hum, bom, agora, Sres. Potter, vamos ver- E tirou uma longa fita métrica com números prateados do bolso -Primeiro como damas, qual é o braço da varinha?

-Bem, eu sou canhota- Disse Lizzie.

-Estique o braço. Isso- Ele mediu Lizzie do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça -Bem, Srta. Potter, tente essa, 15 centímetros, pelo de unicórnio. Disse e aponta uma varinha para Lizzie, mas quando é tentou apenas fez com que um vaso ao lado explodisse.

-Desculpe- Disse Lizzie sem jeito.

-Sem problemas, Srta. Potter, eu detestava o vaso de todas as formas, Depois de mais duas varinhas, Lizzie finalmente a achou, 29 centímetros, farfalha, cordas de coração de dragão, ótima para encantos.

-Interessante- Exclamou Ollivanders.

-O que? -Perguntou Lizzie.

-Srta. Potter uma das cordas do coração do dragão da sua varinha pertenceu a varinha de Bellatrix Lestrange, ela fez coisas grandes, terríveis, mas grandes, esperemos que você use para o bem, Srta. Potter-Disse Ollivanders.

Lizzie foi a sentar com Marlene e Remus pensativa, Bellatrix Lestrange tinha uma das cordas do mesmo dragão que ela, não estava contente com isso, já tinha escutado coisas que Bellatrix tinha feito, incluindo o ataque aos Longbottom, ela esperava realmente fazer grandes coisas, mas boas com sua varinha.

-Bem Sr. Potter você ...-

\- Sou destro-Disse Harry e estendeu o braço e Ollivanders começou a medir.

-Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta. Faia e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente-

Harry apanhou a varinha e (sentindo-se bobo) fez alguns movimentos com ela, muito para diversão de Lizzie, quem comparou o irmão com alguém que estava tentando matar uma mosca com um jornal, o que lhe rendeu um olhar fulminante de Harry, mas o Sr. Ollivanders tirou a varinha de sua mão quase instantaneamente.

-Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente-

Harry experimentou, mas mal erguera a varinha quando, mais uma vez, o Sr. Ollivanders a tirou de sua mão.

-Não, não. Tome, ébano e pelo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexível. Vamos, vamos, experimente. -

Harry experimentou. E experimentou. Não fazia ideia do que é que o Sr. Ollivanders estava esperando. A pilha de varinhas estava cada vez maior em cima da cadeira alta e estreita, mas, quanto mais varinhas do Sr. Ollivanders tirava das prateleiras, mais feliz parecer ficar; Lizzie estava tão impaciente que ela e Marlene foram logo comprar suas vestes, esperando que, quando voltassem, Harry já estivesse com sua varinha, mas 20 minutos depois, quando voltaram, Harry ainda estava experimentando varinhas.

-Freguês difícil, hein? Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar uma varinha perfeita para o senhor em algum lugar, estou em dúvida, agora ... é, por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável. -

-Tem que ser essa! Não vamos ficar o dia todo aqui! -Reclamou Lizzie.

Harry apanhou a varinha. Sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando a poeira com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como um fogo de artificio, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes. Lizzie gritou entusiasmada e bateu palmas; Remus e Marlene estavam com sorrisos orgulhosos nos rostos eo Sr. Ollivanders exclamou:

-Bravo! Mesmo, ah, muito bom. Ora, ora, ora ... que curioso ... curiosíssimo ...-

Repôs a varinha de Harry na caixa e embrulhou-a em papel pardo, ainda resmungando:

-Curioso ... curioso ...-

-O senhor me desculpe- Disse Harry -, mas _o que_ é curioso? -

O Sr. Ollivanders encarou Harry com esses olhos claros.

-Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi, Sr. Potter. De cada uma. Acontece que, assim como o dragão da varinha da sua irmã, a fênix que deu a pena que está na sua varinha produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que é o senhor que tenha sido destinado para esta varinha porque a irmã dela, ora, a irmã dela produziu sua cicatriz e a da sua irmã.

Harry engoliu em seco e Lizzie empalideceu.

-É, tinha trinta e quatro centímetros. Puxa. É realmente curioso como estas coisas acontecem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, lembre-se ... Acho que, assim como sua irmã, podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor. Sr. Potter ... Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Se-Nomear realizou grandes feitos, terríveis, sim, mas grandes - Concluiu.

Harry estremeceu. Assim como Lizzie, não sabia se gostava do Sr. Ollivanders. Remus pagou 14 galeões para as varinhas e o Sr. Ollivanders curvou-se à saída deles.

Saindo da loja, Marlene se virou para eles:

-Certo, Harry, enquanto você estava escolhendo uma varinha, Lizzie e eu aparatamos até Madame Malkin e compramos suas vestes, assim faltam as suas- Disse Marlene.

-Mas também faltam os livros! -Exclamou Lizzie.

-Ok, por que não fazemos assim: Eu vou com Harry comprar suas vestes e vocês duas vão comprar os livros? -Sugeriu Remus.

-Boa ideia Remus, vamos nos encontrar com vocês aqui mesmo quando terminarmos e depois vamos atrás de Sirius- Disse Marlene e ela e Lizzie correram até Floreios e Borrões.

-Bem, Prongslet, vamos atrás de suas vestes- Disse Remus e ele e Harry foram até Madame Malkin.

Chegando de frente, Remus se virou para Harry e disse:

-Harry, você pode ir pegando suas vestes, vou esperar aqui, certo? -Harry assentiu e entrou na loja sozinho, um pouco nervoso.

Madame Malkin era uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida de lilás.

-Hogwarts, querido? -Perguntou quando Harry começou a falar -Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar de verdade, tem mais dois rapazinhos agora ajustando suas roupas -

Nos fundos da loja, Harry viu um rosto que recém-reconheceu, Draco Malfoy, o filho da prima de Sirius, Narcissa, ele já tinha conhecido Draco quando ele e Lizzie tinham 7 anos, quando Lucius Malfoy tentou fazer um contrato de casamento entre Draco e Lizzie , que Sirius prontamente negou, Draco não passava de um pomposo arrogante, que dependia do seu pai para tudo, ele estava em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry em um banquinho e disse:

-Espere só um segundo, certo querido? Tenho que arrumar as vestes deste outro aqui- Harry assentiu e reparou no outro menino que conversava com Draco, ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros, pele clara, e olhos azuis, Harry nunca o tinha visto antes, Draco parecia tão concentrado na sua conversa com o outro menino que nem notou Harry ali.

-Desculpe a demora, querido- Disse Madame Malkin ao garoto moreno.

-Sem problemas, senhora- Disse educadamente o menino, antes de voltar para Draco.

-Então, vai para Hogwarts também? -Perguntou Draco ao menino.

-É- Ele respondeu.

-Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas -Disse Draco com uma voz de tédio arrastada, sem perceber que Harry o imitava -Depois vou levá-los para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corrida. Não vejo por que os alunos de primeira série não podem ter vassouras individuais. Acho que vou obrigar papai a me comprar uma vassoura para a escola escondido- Draco concluiu com um ar presumido e arrogante - _Você_ tem uma vassoura?

-Sim, lá em casa tem diversas que nós usamos para varrer a casa todo domingo- Disse o garoto que Harry agora tinha certeza ser um nascido Muggle.

\- _Varrer?_ Vocês desperdiçam uma vassoura usando-a para varrer sua casa? -Perguntou Draco chocado.

-Sim, bem, é para isso que as vassouras servem, né? -Perguntou o garoto meio confuso.

-Ah, acho que entendi, você é um sangue-ruim, não é? Meu pai me disse para nunca me meter com _sua laia_ -Disse Draco com um tom superior e suficiente para Harry.

-Claro, até porque você faz tudo o que seu papai diz, né Malfoy? - Perguntou Harry.

-Potter! O que está fazendo aí? -Perguntou Draco com raiva.

-Bem, certamente, não estou aqui para comprar doces, não é? -Perguntou Harry com um tom arrogante.

-Não, eu acho que ele pensa que você está aqui para pedir um autógrafo dele, ou pior, ele pensa que você está aqui para namorá-lo - Disse o garoto com um tom malicioso, que fez Harry se surpreender.

-O que?! -Draco perguntou irritado.

-Bem, com esse cabelo com gel exagerado, eu juraria que você era gay -O garoto disse inocentemente fazendo Draco corar e Harry gargalhar.

-Quando eu o conheci eu achava isso também, na verdade eu ainda tenho minhas suspeitas- Harry sorriu para o garoto e olhou para Draco com medo falso -Desculpe, Malfoy, não tenho nada contra os gays, mas eu sou completamente hetero.

-Como se atrevem a falar assim comigo? Quando meu pai souber ... - Draco nunca pôde terminar a fala.

-Ele não vai fazer nada, Malfoy, devo o lembrar que seu pai é apenas chefe da sua casa, enquanto eu sou herdeiro da casa Potter que é mais antiga e nobre que a casa Malfoy, meu padrinho é chefe da casa Black e meu tio um lobisomem. Agora eu sugiro que você cale a boca a não ser que queira que eu lhe lembre o que te aconteceu quando minha irmã usou mágia acidental quando nós o conhecemos? -Ameaçou Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso malicioso.

Draco empalideceu ao se lembrar da vez em que Lizzie tinha se cansado de Draco se exibindo e com um ataque de magia acidental, fez Draco ir para longe, demorou três dias para Lucius encontra-lo em um ninho de mambas negras.

-Terminei com você, querido- Disse Madame Malkin para Malfoy, que saiu do banquinho, não sem antes lançar um último olhar de ódio para Harry eo garoto.

-Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Potter, sangue-r ... -Draco nunca pôde terminar porque se encontrou sendo empurrado para fora por Madame Malkin.

-Bem, querido, vamos começar com você, então- Ela disse para Harry e começou a medi-lo.

-Hey, foi engraçado o que você disse- Disse Harry para o garoto que sorriu.

-Obrigado, você também foi muito bom, hey, ele te chamou de Potter, como Harry Potter? -Harry assentiu desconfortável -Desculpe não vou falar mais sobre isso se o incomoda.

-Obrigado, é que nem eu nem minha irmã gostamos que nos lembrem da morte dos nossos pais, então por favor apenas Harry -Harry estendeu a mão eo garoto apertou.

-Hayden Granger - Hayden estendeu a mão e Harry apertou.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Hayden, você é um nascido Muggle, não é? -Perguntou Harry e Hayden assentiu.

-Sim, eu sou, é seu primeiro ano, não é? -Perguntou Hayden e Harry assentiu -Eu também! Inicialmente, ninguém acreditou quando eu recebi a carta, mas quando a Profa. McGonagall apareceu na minha casa e entregou a minha carta, a da minha prima e a do meu melhor amigo, e fez meu pai levitar, aí sim nós acreditamos.

-Legal! -Harry exclamou -E sua prima e seu melhor amigo também estão no primeiro ano?

-Sim! Cameron, meu melhor amigo, está me esperando lá fora com meus pais, enquanto minha prima e meus tios estão na Floreios e Borrões comprando nossos livros, pessoalmente, penso que ela vai ler tudo, como digna leitora-ávida- Disse Hayden.

-Sei como é, minha irmã gêmea, Elizabeth, é assim também- Disse Harry.

-Hey, Harry, você pode explicar o que Malfoy quis dizer com a vassoura? -Então Harry passou uma explicação sobre Quidditch e vassouras para Hayden, que escutava tudo fascinado.

-Wow, incrível, mal posso esperar para falar para Hermione e Cam, eles ficarão impressionados- Exclamou Hayden.

Não demorou muito e eles receberam suas vestes, eles pagaram e saíram juntos, e Harry percebeu que gostava da companhia de Hayden, ele era um bom amigo de fato, e super legal, saindo da Madame Malkin, Harry se encontrou com Remus quem conversava com um casal com um garoto, o homem tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, a mulher tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, enquanto o garoto tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis; Quando Remus os viu Harry logo tratou de apresentar Remus a Hayden.

-Remus, este é meu amigo Hayden Granger, Hayden, este é meu tio Remus Lupin- Remus apertou a mão de Hayden.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Hayden, sou Remus, mas pode me chamar de Moony, fico contente que Harry finalmente tenha um amigo além de sua irmã.

-Fico contente em conhecê-lo Remus, Harry me falou muito bem de você. - Ele se virou para o casal com o garoto -Mãe, pai, Cam, este é Harry Potter, Harry, estes são meus pais Edward e Freya Granger e meu melhor amigo Cameron Atkinson - Hayden apresentou.

-Prazer, Sr. E Sra. Granger, Cameron -Harry apertou suas mãos.

-O prazer é nosso Harry, é bom ver que Hayden tem um novo amigo além de Cam e minha sobrinha Hermione- Disse Edward.

-E por favor Harry, apenas Edward e Freya- Disse Freya.

-E apenas Cam, espere Harry como em...

Hayden sussurrou algo no ouvido de Cam, que Harry supôs que era para dizer a ele que ele não gostava da fama, Cam assentiu e se dirigiu a Harry.

-Então Harry, indo para Hogwarts também? -Pregunta Cam.

-Sim- Harry diz.

-Cam, você não vai acreditar, Hogwarts tem um esporte muito maneiro chamado Quidditch em que ...- Hayden então, passou a dizer a Cam e seus pais sobre Quidditch, Cam ficou bem interessado.

-Bem, Harry, vamos atrás de Marlene e Lizzie, podem vir conosco, assim encontramos o seu irmão, cunhada e sobrinha, Edward-Disse Remus.

-Uma ótima ideia, Remus- E, então eles foram, os adultos atrás e os meninos na frente, os Granger estavam muito contentes que seu menino já teve um novo amigo, por ser filho único, Hayden teve que aguentar a solidão até que conhecesse Hermione e Cam, mas ainda assim muitos meninos os intimidavam pelas coisas estranhas que acontecem ao redor deles, quando a Profa. McGonagall apareceu, para eles era um alivio finalmente descobrir o que acontecia ao redor de seu filho, sobrinha e melhor amigo de seu filho.

Remus estava contente por Harry ter amigos com quem ele pudesse conversar, ele tinha uma pequena impressão de que Cam e Hayden seriam dois dos Novos Marotos, e ele estava ansioso para isso.

Capitulo 2 (Lizzie)

Depois que Lizzie e Marlene se separaram de Harry e Remus, elas logo se dirigiram até Floreios e Borrões, e os olhos de Lizzie se arregalaram com a grande quantidade de livros, Marlene sorriu, se lembrando de Lily, quem era viciada em livros, era um sacrificio para ela e Alice tirarem-na da biblioteca.

-Lizzie, tome- Ela entregou 40 galeões para ela -Compre o livro que quiser com isso, eu vou comprar seus livros escolares, ok? - A menina assentiu animadamente -Certo, nos encontramos daqui a meia hora, ok? - E com isso Lizzie subiu como escadas para procurar o livro que queria: Hogwarts: Uma História.

Lizzie finalmente encontrou o livro, o pegando, e lendo, estava tão distraida que não tinha visto quando outra menina, com cabelos castanhos espessos e dentes da frente um pouco grandes, que também estava lendo, vinha distraidamente em sua direção, então o esbarro foi inevitável.

-Ow! - Ambas gemeram de dor.

-Desculpe eu não via por onde ia- A menina se apressou em se desculpar.

-Sem problemas, eu não era melhor de todas as maneiras - Lizzie pegou seu livro e entregou o da menina para ela, só para reparar que era o mesmo que ela lia.

-Hogwarts: Uma historia? -Perguntou Lizzie com um sorriso e menina assentiu timidamente. -É um bom livro, vai gostar- Disse Lizzie.

-Mesmo? -Perguntou.

-Sim, Elizabeth Potter- Estendeu a mão, ea menina cumprimentou, meio chocada no início, mas se recuperou ao ver o desconforto de Lizzie.

-Hermione Granger- Se apresentou.

-Nascida Muggle, não é? -Perguntou e Hermione assentiu -Quer um conselho? Fique longe de um garoto chamado Malfoy, ele tem um problema com os nascidos Muggles.

-Porque? -Hermione perguntou.

-Bem ...- Lizzie começou a dizer Hermione sobre como classes sanguíneas e opinião de outras famílias sobre outras.

-Mas, isso é horrível! -Exclamou Hermione.

Eu sei, mas eu e meu irmão não pensamos o mesmo, para nós o que importa e você é um bruxo ou não, mesmo não sendo, não há diferença. Elas logo começaram a conversar de diversos estilos, Lizzie adorou conversar com outra garota de sua idade, ainda mais alguém com os mesmos gostos que ela.

-Em que casa acha que vai ficar, Hermione? -Perguntou.

-Não sei, talvez Ravenclaw, e você Elizabeth? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Gryffindor talvez, é onde meu irmão possivelmente vai ficar, tente ficar lá, eu adoraria se você fosse, ah, e é Lizzie, Hermione, é assim que meus amigos me chamam.

Hermione estava pasma, ela nunca teve uma amiga antes, seus únicos amigos seu primo Hayden e seu melhor amigo Cam, mas eles ainda não são muitos gostos em comum como ela e Lizzie, quando a sua carta de Hogwarts chegou, esperava que isso iria mudar, pelo que parecer razoavelmente certo.

Logotipo de Elas, conversando até a saída, onde Lizzie insistiu em pagar os livros de Hermione também, e encontraram Marlene conversando com um casal formado por um homem de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis e uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

-Tia Marlene, essa é minha amiga Hermione Granger, Hermione essa e minha madrinha, Marlene Black.

-Prazer em conhece-la Hermione, é bom ver que Lizzie tem uma amiga da sua idade- Disse Marlene.

-O prazer é meu Sra. Black-Cumprimentou Hermione.

-Oh, apenas Marlene, querida, Sra. Black é a minha sogra- Disse Marlene, conseguindo evitar o rancor em sua voz ao se lembrar de Walburga Black.

Hermione se virou para o casal.

-Papai, mamãe, essa é minha amiga, Elizabeth Potter, Lizzie, estes são meus pais, Samuel e Helen Granger- Hermione os apresentou.

-Prazer em conhece-los Sr. E Sra. Granger- Cumprimentou Lizzie.

-O prazer é nosso Elizabeth, e por favor, apenas Sam e Helen- Disse Sam.

-Ok, Sam, então por favor me chamem de ...-

-Lizzie! -Foi interrompida pela voz do seu irmão.

Se virou para ver Harry vindo com Remus, e mais dois meninos de sua idade e um casal.

-Lizzie, estes são meus amigos Cameron Atkinson e Hayden Granger e os pais de Hayden: Edward e Freya. Hayden, Cam essa é minha irmã, Elizabeth Potter- Harry apresentou.

-Prazem em conhece-los, Harry essa é minha amiga ...- Hayden a interrompeu.

-Hermione Jean Granger- Hayden disse.

-Hayden Kieran Granger- Hermione disse com tom divertido.

-Se conhecem? -Perguntam os gêmeos.

-Ela é a minha prima que eu te falei- Disse Hayden.

Harry olhou bem para Hermione e sua boca caiu, em toda sua vida curta, nunca tinha visto uma garota tão linda como a prima de Hayden, ok, tinha Lizzie, mas ela era sua irmã. Essa expressão não passou despercebida pelos outros, Hermione corou, Sam estava com um olhar de ciúmes, até que Helen pisou em seu pé, Edward, Freya, Remus e Marlene riram disso e Lizzie, Cam e Hayden sorriram maliciosamente, Hayden deveria sentir ciúmes, já que ele estava acostumado com ele e Cam sendo os únicos homens além de seu pai e tio na vida de Hermione, mas Harry era um bom garoto, ele poderia confiar sua vida nele, e já era seu melhor amigo, quando Harry falou sobre os marotos, ele e Cam prontamente quiseram participar, já até haviam escolhido seus nomes: Dogfish (Hayden) e Delfim (Cam).

-Dogfish- Harry sussurrou.

-Sim, Prongslet? -Hayden perguntou.

-Porque raios nem você nem Delfim me contaram que sua prima era tão bonita ?! Eu teria me preparado para o choque! Se bem que se você tivesse me dito que ela era bonita, eu ainda estaria chocado, por que isso vai além da beleza! -Harry exclamou em indignação que fez com o rubor de Hermione aumentar, mas Lizzie perguntou:

-Dogfish? Delfim? -Perguntou.

-Sim? -Disseram Hayden e Cam.

-São seus nomes de Marotos, Hayden é Dogfish e Cam é Delfim- Harry explicou.

-Marotos? -Hermione perguntou confusa.

-Os marotos são de uma pequena gangue de pessoas que fazem travessuras, por enquanto somos apenas Hayden, Cam e eu, embora eu planejo adicionar mais amigos se eu tiver, minha princesa- Harry usou um tom de flerte que fez Hermione corar ainda mais, se é que é possível.

-Deixe-a em paz Harry-Disse Lizzie segurando uma risada.

-Mas, maninha, não estou fazendo nada, apenas dizendo a verdade- Harry disse com uma voz inocente.

Então começaram a conversar, bem, Cam, Hayden e Lizzie começaram a conversar, Harry começou um flertar com Hermione, quem já havia perdido o rubor, e começou a se incomodar, que Harry era lindo, não tinha como negar, mas seu jeito de não é um agradava nem um pouco (A / N: James e Lily reencarnados :)).

-Então está a fim de fazer uma aposta sobre quando eles vão ficar juntos? -Perguntou Cam acenando para Harry e Hermione.

-Demorou! -Hayden e Lizzie exclamaram em uníssono.

-Eu aposto 10 galeões neste ano- Disse Cam.

-20 Galeões no próximo! -Disse Hayden.

-Eu aposto 80 galeões que eles se beijam no terceiro ano, mas começam a sale apenas no final dele- Disse Lizzie.

-Feito! -Eles juntaram as mãos para selar a aposta.

-Harry! Lizzie! -Escutaram Sirius os chamando e Lizzie parou a conversa com os meninos, e Harry parou de flertar com Hermione, se era para alivio ou decepção da mesma, não é sabido e estava lá Sirius Black segurando uma gaiola com uma coruja branca e um cesto com um gato preto - Feliz aniversário! -Disse.

Harry e Lizzie lancado para abraçar Sirius, quem riu, e entregou a gaiola para Harry eo cesto para Lizzie.

-Você é linda, eu vou te chamar de Hedwig! -Disse Harry para uma coruja, que piou contente.

-E eu eu te chamar de Fay-Disse Lizzie acariciando o gatinho que ronronou.

Depois de pajearem seus animais de estimação, Harry e Lizzie trataram de introduzir seus amigos para Sirius.

-Hermione, Cam, Hayden, este é meu tio e padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black, Sirius estes são Cameron Atkinson, Hayden Granger e Hermione Granger ...- Harry a interrompeu.

-Minha futura esposa! -Exclamou animado, Sirius arregalou os olhos, apenas para sorrir quando Hermione corou e disse:

-Sonha, Potter! -Disse Hermione, apenas para ter a sua mão beijada por Harry.

A partir de agora todas as noites, princesa- Sorriu flertando e Hermione corou e tirou sua mão de perto de Harry, tratando de ignorar o formigamento nela, Sirius sorriu para uma cena lembrando de James e Lily na idade deles, _aparentemente, Prongslet já seu PFP_ , pensou Sirius.

Marlene introduziu os Granger para Sirius, eles conversaram por mais um tempo, Sirius ficou emocionado ao descobrir que Cam e Hayden já era Marotos, antes de Remus dizer:

-Bem, já está ficando tarde, foi muito bom conhece-los, Edward, Freya, Sam, Helen, espero que possamos conversar novamente com você algum dia-

-O sentimento é mutuo, Remus, quem sabe podemos marcar? -Sugeriu Edward.

-Boa ideia, o problema é que, bem, não telefone, já que uma tecnologia não funciona muito bem no mundo magico- Disse Marlene.

-Hum, algum tipo de alguém com uma coruja? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Eu tenho! -Exclamou Cam, fazendo todos o olharem-Meu avô, Declan, cria corujas, então ele me da uma chamada Whitehouse, por que a pergunta, Sr. Black?

-Apenas Sirius ou Padfoot, Delfim, respondendo sua pergunta, aqui no mundo mágico, usamos corujas para nos comunicar através de cartas, então você pode se comunicar conosco, hum, quando é seu aniversário, Dogfish? -

-Nove de agosto, por quê, Sirius? -Perguntou o moreno.

-Acho que como presente a darei uma coruja, aproveitarei para dar a Edward e Freya também, assim podemos nos comunicar facilmente- Disse Sirius.

Na hora em que iam se despedir Harry olhou para Hermione, sorriu sedutoramente e recitou:

-Quisera poder me transformar em algo ...

Escolheria ser o ar que tu respiras,

Para estar no tempo todo ao lado

E num abraço te envolver. -Harry terminou piscando o olho para Hermione, que corou, mas sorriu, foi um belo poema na verdade, como todas as mulheres "Aww" com o poema, e pareceram para seus maridos como se dissessem "porque nunca fez isso para mim?"

-Ele me pôs no bolso - Disseram em uníssono Sirius, Sam e Edward, Remus apenas riu, eles se despediram dos Granger prometendo escrever.

 **Hey, demorou um tempinho para eu voltar a escrever não? A culpa é da minha escola, que, anterior, tinha prova todas as sextas, agora é segunda e sexta, então estou bastante ocupado, mais você está conseguindo um tempo para isso, e está a achar dos Novos Marotos? Quem gera aposta? Cam? Hayden? Ou Lizzie? Comentem.**

 **ELENCO DO CAPITULO:**

 **HERMIONE GRANGER (EMMA WATSON)**

 **HAYDEN GRANGER (ZAC EFRON)**

 **CAMERON ATKINSON (LOGAN LERMAN)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

(HARRY)

 _Ele estava na estação nove e três quartos, mas ele já não tinha 11 anos, não, ele tinha mais, uns 35 por aí, ele estava segurando a mão de uma menininha de não mais de 7 anos, cabelos castanhos espessos, pele clara com algumas sardas, olhinhos castanhos que Harry reconheceram em todo lugar, inicialmente pensou que era Hermione, mas quando a menina correu até um garoto de 11 anos de cabelos negros espessos, pele clara com algumas sardas e olhos igualmente castanhos, que estava conversando com dois meninos, um deles tinha cabelos negros tão desarrumados quanto os dele, pele clara, olhos castanhos que estavam atrás de uma armação quadrada, aparentemente tinha 10 anos e outro menino de 9 anos espantosamente idêntico a ele, com a única diferença sendo que o menino não usava óculos. A garotinha olhou para ele e disse:_

 _-Papai, mamãe, eu não posso ir com James?_

 _-Sinto muito, Lily, mas só daqui à 4 anos, querida. Mas você vai ver, não vai demorar tanto quanto parece e quando você menos esperar já vai estar embarcando no trem. -Disse uma voz ao seu lado._

 _Ele se virou e ficou boquiaberto._

 _Era Hermione._

 _Só que ela estava muito diferente de antes, ela estava mais madura, aparentava ser da mesma idade dele, mas ainda continuava bela como sempre, Harry se permitia dizer que estava ainda mais, seus cabelos espessos agora eram lisos caindo em pequenos cachos, seu sorriso continuava o mesmo, ela estava com as curvas todas completas, e Harry deveria dizer que era muito sexy, e quando ela olhou para ele, Harry viu o olhar e ele sempre quis que ela o desse._

 _Amor._

 _Um olhar de amor._

 _Ela sorriu e pegou sua mão, ele pôde notar que com a outra ela segurava a mãozinha de um menininho de uns 5 anos, de cabelos castanhos desarrumados, pele clara e olhinhos tão verdes quanto os dele._

 _-Isso é culpa sua e de Lizzie que disseram a ela que ela poderia ir com James, e ainda impediram Tiago, Albus e Joseph de dizer a verdade._

 _-Bem, você mesma sempre me disse que ela me conquistou desde o primeiro suspiro de vida._

 _Ela riu e Harry soube que era um som que ele queria escutar pelo resto da vida._

-Acorde maninho! Acorde! - Harry foi despertado de seu sono por Lizzie pulando para cima e para baixo em sua cama.

-Deixe-me em paz Lizzie, não está vendo que eu estava no meio de um belo sonho? -Harry reclama

-Com Hermione de novo? O que foi dessa vez? Deixe-me adivinhar, vocês estavam em um encontro em Paris ao lado da Torre Eiffel e iam se beijar se eu não tivesse interrompido, certo?

Harry corou furiosamente, se lembrando de que, no dia anterior, ele estava sonhando justamente com isso, mas uma interrupção (leia-se: Elizabeth Lily Potter) o acordou de seu maravilhoso sonho, número 2356.

Ele não ia mentir, sonhava com Hermione sempre que tinha tempo, e também sobre como seria seu tempo em Hogwarts com Hayden e Cam, mas geralmente com Hermione, ele e Lizzie ficaram um pouco preocupados de que isso se tornaria uma obsessão, mas Sirius os acalmou, dizendo que com James era a mesma coisa, que ele não parava de sonhar com Lily um segundo.

-O que você quer, Lizzie? -Ele não estava afim de contar seus sonhos para sua irmã, menos ainda quando se tratavam da melhor amiga da mesma.

-Ah, não sei, talvez te dizer que se você não se levantar agora... Vamos perder o expresso de Hogwarts que sai daqui a meia hora! -Ela olha para ele brava.

Harry arregala os olhos espantado, havia se esquecido completamente. Rápido com um raio, pegou suas roupas e correu para o banheiro.

O banho foi rápido, uns 5 ou 10 minutos, ele saiu vestido e agradeceu a Merlin por eles terem arrumado suas malas no dia anterior.

Quando desceram encontraram Sirius, Marlene e Remus esperando por eles.

-Bom dia pra vocês dois! -Sirius cumprimenta.

-Bom dia, Padfoot! -Eles respondem.

-Bem, sentem-se que vou trazer o café da manhã. -Quando Marlene ia para a cozinha, Harry a impede.

-Não, não, não! Tia Marlene, embora esteja com fome, não quero perder o trem!

Lizzie segura uma risada e os três adultos o olham confusos.

-Perder o trem? Do que está falando Prongslet? O trem só sai daqui a três horas. -Remus diz confuso.

Harry arregala os olhos em espanto e Lizzie não aguenta mais e cai na gargalhada, ria tanto que lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, Harry a olhou perigosamente.

- _Meia-hora,_ não é? Bem, Srta. Potter, vou ter que te ensinar uma lição.

Harry ergueu os dedos deixando clara sua intenção e quando Lizzie percebeu o que ele iria fazer era tarde demais, ele ficou em cima dela e começou a fazer cócegas, Lizzie ria tanto que chorava.

-P-p-pare H-H-Harr-r-y, p-p-por f-f-fav-vor. -Sua voz saia tremula já que era misturada com o riso.

-Só se você admitir que eu sou melhor brincalhão que você! -Ele sorri maliciosamente e Lizzie arregala os olhos.

Se tinha uma coisa que a jovem Potter tinha em comum com seu pai era o orgulho, Lizzie era muito orgulhosa.

-Jamais! -Ela proclama e ele faz ainda mais cócegas e ela volta a rir. -T-t-tá b-bom, e-e-eu admito, v-v-você é o m-m-melhor brin-ca-ca-lhão.

-Verdade. -Ele diz e a solta se dirigindo para a mesa, mas Lizzie o impede pulando em cima dele e sorrindo maliciosamente. -Li-Lizzie?

-Oras, maninho, você certamente não acha que eu vou deixar você magoar meu orgulho sem retaliação, não é? -Dizendo isso ela começa a fazer cócegas nele e ele ri desesperadamente.

Sirius, Marlene e Remus viam a cena divertidos e alegres, eles tinham medo de não conseguirem que seus afilhados vivessem em uma infância feliz, tinham medo de não conseguirem cria-los da maneira que James e Lily queriam, mas vendo essa cena, de como ambos irmãos estavam contentes, era sua resposta. Sim. Eles os criaram bem.

A guerra de cócegas durou mais 10 minutos, até que Marlene finalmente os parou e os mandou ir comer, depois do café, eles pegaram suas coisas e partiram no carro que Sirius havia comprado recentemente, embora fosse um auror, Sirius não queria depender do ministério, principalmente de Fudge, ele começou a comprar carros quando Harry e Lizzie começaram a viver com eles, e ele fazia questão de trocá-los anualmente, não querendo "ficar ultrapassado", segundo ele.

O carro era um Volkswagen Apollo vermelho com branco, Sirius reclamou quando Marlene não o deixou pintar a parte branca para dourada, ele queria que se parecesse um carro Gryffindor.

-E se Harry e/ou Lizzie não forem de Gryffindor? -Ela retaliou e Sirius deixou o carro como estava.

Chegaram na estação King Cross às 10:00, e Sirius e Remus ajudaram Harry e Lizzie a pôr suas coisas, incluindo a cesta de Fay e a gaiola de Hedwig, em dois carrinhos, eles então partiram.

Harry e Lizzie olhavam em todos os lugares, procurando quaisquer sinais de seus amigos, mas não os acharam, quando estavam prester a desistir uma voz chamou sua atenção:

-Tem certeza de que leu certo, docinho? -Era a voz de Sam Granger.

-Não querendo ofender, tio Sam, mas devo lembrá-lo que está se referindo a Hermione Jean Granger... -A voz de Hayden falou, mas foi interrompida.

-Futuramente Potter! -A voz de Cam exclamou e Lizzie e Harry riram.

-Cameron! -Hermione repreendeu. -Eu não vou me casar com Potter!

Harry sorriu maliciosamente.

 _Isso é o que vamos ver, princesa._

-Mesmo? Então porquê ficou falando dele quase todos os dias? Olha, prima, eu poderia jurar que ouvi você falando o nome dele enquanto estava dormindo.

Harry sorriu como o Gato Risonho e foi até eles, com Lizzie e os outros no reboque.

Ele os viu com mais um casal, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos e una mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, Harry supôs que eram os pais de Cam.

-Não é verdade! -Hermione protesta completamente corada.

-Que pena, porque eu sei que sonhei com você a cada momento do dia e da noite, princesa. -Harry aparece com um sorriso malicioso, e o coração de Hermione bate aceleradamente, não que ela iria admitir, bem, talvez para Lizzie, já que a mesma era sua confidente e vice-versa.

-Bem, a atitude não foi reciproca, Potter. -Hermione diz segurando um sorriso, não ia mentir, enquanto Harry tinha a cara de um pervertido completo, ele até tinha seu charme, e ela estava em dúvida se gostava ou não da atenção que o garoto dava a ela.

-Prongslet! -Cam e Hayden vão até Harry sorrindo.

-Olá, Delfim, Dogfish! -Harry exclama cumprimentando seus amigos.

-Olá, Hermione. -Lizzie abraça sua amiga.

-Olá Lizzie!

-Problemas para encontrar a plataforma, Sam, Edward? -Sirius pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente e os irmãos Granger passam as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-Err, sim, Sirius, mas não temos nenhuma ideia de como encontrar essa tal "plataforma nove e três quartos". -Edward diz.

-Sem problemas, podemos ajudá-los. -Marlene diz.

-Oh, obrigada. -Helen agradece.

Cam leva Harry até o casal atrás deles.

-Prongslet, esses são meus pais, Billy e Summer Atkinson. Pai, mãe, este é meu melhor amigo, junto com Hayden, claro, Harry Potter, mais conhecido por nós como Prongslet.

Harry apertou a mão de Billy e Summer.

-Muito prazer, Sr. e Sra. Atkinson.

-Por favor, Harry, apenas Billy e Summer, Sr. e Sra. Atkinson são meus pais. -Billy ri.

-Ok, Billy.

Eles conversam mais um pouco até que Remus, Sirius e Marlene os levam até uma barreira entre como plataformas nove e dez.

Os Granger e os Atkinson ficam confusos e olham para eles, que riem.

-Oh, o Mundo Mágico não gosta de se misturar com os Muggles, então eles criaram isso. -Remus aponta para a barreira. -É só atravessar. Embora, lamento dizer que apenas bruxos e bruxas podem passar, se me permitem isso é uma merda, desculpem pela linguagem, mas é verdade.

-Se isso os deixa mais tranquilos, nós iremos também, apenas para deixa-los no trem. -Sirius diz ao ver suas caras de preocupação.

Os Granger e os Atkinson sorriem agradecidos para eles, e se despedem de seus filhos, muito para surpresa de Harry, Sam o traz para mais perto dele e se ajoelha até ficar de sua altura e olha para esses olhos verde-esmeralda que realmente eram de se admirar.

-Harry... sei que não estou em posição de pedir-te nada, mas, quero que me prometa algo.

-Pode pedir, Sam, se estiver ao meu alcance tenha certeza de que farei. -Não havia dúvidas nas palavras de Harry.

-Sei que gosta muito de minha filha, e embora eu não possa afirmar os sentimentos dela em relação a você, eu realmente espero que sejam positivos, já que Hayden me falou muito bem de você e confio no meu sobrinho. -Ele põe a mão no ombro de Harry e suspira. -Harry, eu quero que você me prometa que, não importa o que aconteça, você, Hayden e Cam protegerão minha filha, não digo que Hermione não possa se defender, porque ela pode, mas aconteceram muitas coisas antes que a afetaram, ela foi vitima de Bullying, Hayden pode te explicar melhor, ele esteve presente em alguns desses momentos, e ela teve uma... grande perda que afetou a toda a familia Granger, e isso a afetou mais que a todos, e eu sei que você e sua irmã a farão bem, que a ajudarão a ficar mais forte e madura. Então, eu tenho sua garantia?

Harry estava espantado, ele não sabia que Hermione havia sofrido Bullying, perguntou-se mentalmente se Lizzie sabia, ela nunca o havia contado, então era evidente que não, ou se soubesse, Hermione lhe havia pedido que não contasse a ninguém, se havia algo que Harry detestava eram os valentões, ele podia ser considerado um, mas ele nunca espancaria alguém sem motivos, ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, ele não via lógica sobre o porquê alguém intimidaria Hermione, ela era linda, inteligente, seus cabelos espessos para ele eram apenas indomáveis, como ela, ela não era gorda, tinha o peso exato para alguém de sua idade, seus dentes da frente poderiam ser um pouco grandes, mas Harry não via problemas neles, para ele, os dentes a deixavam mais bonita nesses lábios que ele ansiava que um dia ela lhe permitisse beijá-los, ele mentalmente se perguntava que perda era essa que afetou tanto Hermione, fez uma nota mental para perguntar a Hayden mais tarde.

-Eu lhe prometo, Sam, que mesmo que ela não queira, eu a protegerei nem que eu tenha que arriscar minha vida para isso, eu também posso lhe assegurar que meus sentimentos por sua filha são extremamente positivos, eu sei que estou apaixonado por ela, embora eu tenha uma maneira diferente de demonstrar isso, espero que ela um dia retorne esses sentimentos, se não, bem, eu só quero que ela esteja feliz.

Sam estava impressionado, Harry havia conhecido Hermione por apenas um dia, mas era evidente, não só em suas palavras, mas em seu olhar, que ele estava apaixonado por ela, seu olhar quando olhava para ela não era um de luxúria ou paixão, era de um amor tão bonito e puro que emocionava mesmo Sam. Não pôde evitar sorrir, mentalmente desejando que, um dia, sua filha retornasse os sentimentos deste rapaz.

-Bem, agora você tem que ir, não quero que perca o trem. -Ele bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Harry fazendo o menino rir.

Harry correu até seus amigos e Hayden olhou para ele.

-O que o meu tio estava conversando com você? -Pergunta curioso.

-Depois eu explico. -É tudo o que Harry diz.

-Bem, bem, bem, vamos por partes, primeiro as damas, Lizzie, você e Hermione vão na frente e Marlene segue vocês. -Sirius ri ao ver o beicinho que Harry fez ao saber que ele não iria com Hermione. -Depois, Delfim e Dogfish com Moony e por fim Prongslet e eu.

E assim foi, Lizzie e Hermione puseram as mãos em seus carrinhos e olharam uma última vez para trás, Hermione corou quando Harry lhe assoprou um beijo, e voltou sua atenção para a parede, fazendo Lizzie rir.

-Você sabe que ele não vai desistir, não é? -Lizzie olhou para ela que assentiu.

-Eu sei, esse vai ser um longo ano. -Hermione suspira e ela e Lizzie correm até a barreira e atravessam sem bater, muito para a surpresa dos outros, Marlene corre atrás delas e também atravessa sem problemas.

-Incrível. -Harry, Cam, Hayden, Sam, Billy e Edward exclamam simultaneamente fazendo os outros rirem.

-Pois é. -Remus ri e olha para Cam e Hayden. -Bem, Delfim, Dogfish, nossa vez, prontos?

-Nós nascemos prontos, Moony! -Ambos exclamam bravamente e Remus sorri.

Ele põe as mãos nos carrinhos deles e eles correm e atravessam facilmente.

-Nossa vez, Prongslet, pronto? -Sirius pergunta pondo a mão no carrinho de Harry.

Harry olha mais uma vez para Sam com um olhar decidido e gesticula com a boca um "eu cuidarei dela", que fez o homem sorrir tranquilamente, antes de se virar para Sirius.

-Pronto como eu nunca vou ser, Padfoot!

Sirius sorri.

-É assim que se fala, filhote!

Eles correram o mais rápido que podiam, Harry começou a se preocupar, sentindo o carrinho se descontrolar, a mão de Sirius em seu ombro já não lhe acalmava mais, a barreira estava ficando mais próxima...ele estava a um passo de distância...não dava mais para parar, fechou os olhos esperando pela colisão...

...Mas ela nunca veio, ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu Sirius parar e um suspiro de espanto saiu de sua boca.

Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava _Expresso de Hogwarts, 11 horas._ Sirius riu.

-Bem chegamos bem a tempo. -Ele sorriu nostalgicamente ao ver a locomotiva. -Ah, quantas lembranças.

-Sei como se sente, Padfoot. -Eles se viraram para frente para ver Remus e Marlene indo até eles, nem sinal de Lizzie, Hermione, Cam ou Hayden.

-Onde estão os outros? -Harry pergunta.

-Oh, eles já estão no trem, por falar nisso, sugiro que se apresse, você não vai querer perder, vai? -Lágrimas começavam a sair dos olhos de Marlene. -Oh, parece que foi ontem quando você e Lizzie nasceram e Lily me olhou e perguntou: "Marlene, você gostaria de ser a madrinha deles? ", sabe inicialmente era para Alice ser sua madrinha, mas não haviamos tido noticias dela quando vocês nasceram então eu amadrinhei os dois.

Harry abraça sua madrinha.

-Eu te amo, tia.

-Eu também, Harry.

-Ohh, e sobre nós? Somos só os reservas? -Sirius pergunta com beicinho simulado e Marlene revira os olhos, Harry ri e abraça ele e Remus.

-Vou sentir muita falta dos dois! -Harry exclama rindo.

-E nós a sua, Prongslet. -Remus diz. -E lembre-se de escrever todos os dias.

-E nos avise de suas pegadinhas com o velho Snivellus! Ah, e lembre-se de deixar a velha Minnie de cabelo em pé! -Sirius sorri maliciosamente e Harry retribuiu.

-Ah, Sirius. -Marlene suspira e balança a cabeça negativamente.

Harry se despede deles e corre até a multidão para tentar encontrar os outros.

Procurou pelos outros uma meia-hora, mas não os encontrou, por fim desistiu e começou a procurar um compartimento para si, era meio complicado, considerando que aparentemente todos estavam cheios.

 _Nossa, me pergunto se eles conseguiram um compartimento, todos parecem cheios!_

Finalmente encontrou um compartimento vago no final do trem. Primeiro pôs Hedwig para dentro e começou a empurrar e a forçar com a mala em direção a porta do compartimento. Tentou erguê-la pelos degraus acima mas mal conseguiu suspender uma ponta e duas vezes deixou-a cair dolorosamente em cima do pé!

 _Porra! Essa doeu! Não parecia tão pesada quando Sirius e Remus me ajudaram a carrega-la._

-Quer uma ajuda? -Uma voz lhe perguntou.

Olhou para trás e viu um garoto da sua idade, cabelos negros bem penteados e lisos, pele clara, suas orelhas eram um pouco maiores que o normal, mas não tanto, e tinha olhos azuis como o próprio céu, tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto.

-Por favor. -Harry ofegou.

-Hey, Gabriel! Vem dar uma ajuda aqui!

Harry olha para onde o garoto chamou e vê um garoto também da sua idade, cabelos loiros, pele clara, olhos azuis como amoras, parecia bem forte para sua idade, mas não parecia um valentão, era de seu tamanho e parecia meio timido, mas não muito.

Com a ajuda dos dois, a mala de Harry finalmente foi colocada a um canto do compartimento.

-Obrigado. -Disse Harry, afastando os cabelos suados dos olhos.

-Caramba. Você é Harry Potter! -Gabriel exclama e Harry revira os olhos.

-Apenas Harry, por favor.

-Oh, ok, sinto muito. Só fiquei impressionado, sou Gabriel Carrow. -Harry fica surpreso por um momento. -Sim, eu sou filho de Amycus Carrow, mas por favor apenas Gabriel, não gosto muito que me lembrem de meu pai. -Harry podia ver o rancor nas palavras de Gabriel em relação ao pai, ele sabia o que era ter uma fama que não queria, Gabriel lhe lembrava a ele de certa forma.

-Ok, Só Gabriel. -Harry brinca e Gabriel sorri, o outro garoto ri. -E você?

-Eu sou Bernard, Bernard Chambers. -Ele estende a mão para Harry que aperta.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. Hey, querem se juntar a mim? Eu estava procurando meus amigos e minha irmã, mas sei que eles não se importariam se mais dois se juntassem a nós.

-Tem certeza de que quer o filho de um Comensal da Morte com você? -Gabriel pergunta de brincadeira e Harry ri.

-Quero. -Não há dúvidas no dito por Harry e Bernard e Gabriel logo concordam.

-Ok, só vamos nos despedir. -Bernard diz.

-Certo, vou espera-los aqui.

Harry vê como Bernard vai até um casal da idade de Sirius e Marlene, um homem de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, pele clara, com orelhas iguais as do filho, barbudo e com olhos negros, o pai dele, e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um coque, pele pálida e olhos azuis como os do filho, a mãe dele, ele os abraça e se despede e vai até Harry.

Eles vem Gabriel indo até uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, pele pálida, Harry juraria que podia ver alguns hematomas em seu pescoço, mas não disse nada, e olhos azuis como os de Gabriel, a mãe dele, mas não havia sinais do pai dele.

-É impressão minha ou tem hematomas no pescoço da Sra. Carrow? -Harry pergunta para Bernard que nega tristemente.

-Não, não é impressão, pelo que Gabriel me disse, seu pai bate muito em sua mãe, e com um Ministério corrupto como o nosso, ele pode fazer o que bem entender. -Bernard rosna. -Gabriel odeia isso, e ele muitas vezes intervem, mas Amycus o tortura com a Cruciatus se ele intervem, embora muito pouco comparado com o que faz com Eva, sua mãe, ele não quer que seu único herdeiro morra, mas ele não é um bom pai, nunca foi, Gabriel é muito diferente dele, quer fazer de tudo para irrita-lo, ele já está na fase inicial, sendo amigo de uma Muggle, Isabelle Spinnet, se não me engano, a próxima fase é ser um Gryffindor, embora se me permite, é o mais provável, não tem nada de Slytherin nele, ele seria o primeiro da familia.

-E sua mãe? -Harry pergunta.

-Ravenclaw, ela não iria se importar, ela é uma boa pessoa, só quer a felicidade do filho.

-Vocês se conhecem a muito tempo?

-4 meses, nos conhecemos quando sua mãe foi na loja do meu pai em Westfield, conversamos e viramos amigos, eu sou o seu primeiro, seu pai tentou fazer com que ele fizesse amizade com outros filhos de Comensais da Morte, como Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, mas eles eram muito crentes na supremacia de Sangue-Puro para seu gosto.

-Sim, eu sei como é, já conheci Malfoy, um verdadeiro idiota se me permite. -Harry franze o cenho.

-Eu sei, espero que aprenda a lição depois do que Gabriel e eu fizemos com ele há algumas semanas atrás. -Bernard ri.

-O que fizeram?

-Fizemos com que saissem restos de animais mortos do seu chá, bombas de esterco no seu lanche e fizemos que um vestido dos anos 1883 aparecesse nele, junto com uma fralda, e uma mancha estava na fralda, sério acho que nem Lady Longbottom usaria aquele vestido. -Bernard começou a rir e Harry estava maravilhado e uma ideia veio em sua cabeça.

-Do que está rindo? -Gabriel aparece.

-Ah, nada, apenas contando a Harry sobre nossa última brincadeira envolvendo Malfoy. -Gabriel se junta a Bernard no riso.

-Sim, uma maravilha de fato.

-Humm, Bernard, Gabriel? -Eles olham para Harry que sorri maliciosamente. -Estão a fim de fazer parte de um tipo de Gangue de Brincadeiras de Hogwarts?

Os sorrisos de Bernard e Gabriel já deixavam claras suas respostas.

Já havia passado meia hora e o trem já havia partido, Harry, Bernard e Gabriel estavam conversando animadamente no compartimento, o moreno de olhos verdes havia explicado tudo sobre os Marotos para eles, e eles haviam concordado em participar prontamente, já escolhendo seus nomes, Roadster (Bernard) e Griffon (Gabriel).

Conversavam animadamente quando alguém bateu na porta do compartimento, ela se abriu para revelar Cam e Hayden, que sorriram ao ver Harry.

-Prongslet! Estavamos te procurando, cara! -Cam diz.

-Olá, Delfim, Dogfish, desculpem, eu estava procurando vocês, mas não os achei, ah, sentem-se, quero apresenta-los. -Ele faz sinal para entrarem.

Eles se sentam do lado de Harry, já que Bernard e Gabriel estavam no outro assento de frente para eles.

-Delfim, Dogfish, estes são Bernard Chambers e Gabriel Carrow, mais conhecidos como Roadster e Griffon. Roadster, Griffon, estes são Cameron Atkinson e Hayden Granger, mais conhecidos como Delfim e Dogfish.

-É uma honra conhecer os nossos parceiros de trabalho. -Gabriel diz e eles riem.

-A honra é toda nossa, acreditem. -Hayden cumprimenta.

Eles conversam animadamente, Harry dava olhares discretos para a porta na esperança de ver sua irmã ou Hermione, mas sem sinal delas.

A porta se abre e eles olham esperando verem alguém conhecido (leia-se: Uma Elizabeth Lily Potter e uma Hermione Jean Granger), mas eles vem um ruivo sardento, com o nariz sujo de terra, olhos azuis que vasculhavam o local, como se procurassem alguém, Hayden e Cam pareciam tristemente conhece-lo.

-Algum de vocês viu...? -

-Se ainda estiver procurando Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, não, não vimos, agora se estiver procurando Harry Potter aqui, que é nosso melhor amigo, então sim, aqui está ele. -Cam diz com burla.

-Harry, amigo! Estava te procurando por todo o lugar! -O ruivo diz como se conhecesse Harry há anos, mas o mesmo apenas ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Sinto muito, mas não me lembro de conhecê-lo.

-Ah, claro, sou Ron Weasley, prazer. -Ele olha pelos cantos e quando seus olhos pousam em Gabriel seu olhar vira um de horror. -Você está sentado com um Carrow!

-Sim, e daí? -Harry perguntou.

-Os pais dele foram Comensais da Morte...

Gabriel se levanta furioso.

-Correção: Meu PAI foi um Comensal da Morte, minha mãe não tem nada a ver com isso!

-Todos que se metem com Comensais da Morte são Comensais da Morte. -Weasley diz com burla e seu olhar volta para Harry. -Vamos amigo, vou te levar para conhecer pessoas da luz e não das trevas.

Ele tenta puxar Harry pelo braço, mas o mesmo o empurra, um olhar de fúria em seu rosto que quase fez Ron se mijar de medo.

-Escute aqui, Sardento, quem lhe deu permissão para ofender o meu MELHOR AMIGO dessa forma, hein? E eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ir com você, para mim Gabriel aqui é o mago da luz, você é apenas uma sombra inútil querendo fama, então eu sugiro que fique bem longe de nós, se não as consequencias não serão nada amigáveis. -Os olhos verdes de Harry quase brilhavam.

Ron pegou suas coisas e correu para longe, Gabriel olhou para Harry grato.

-Obrigado, Prongslet, mas ele estava certo, sabe, meu pai é um Comensal da Morte e...

Harry põe a mão no ombro de Gabriel e sorri amigavelmente para ele.

-E o que? Você mesmo disse que não quer seguir os passos do seu pai e confio em você, Vovô Albus uma vez me disse para nunca julgar os filhos pelo passado de seus pais, e eu não vou te julgar, se seu pai fez coisas erradas, ok, mas isso não significa que você também as fará, te conheço a pouco, Griffon, mas tenho fé em você.

-Eu também! -Bernard apoia.

-E eu! -Cam sorri.

-Idem! -Hayden proclama.

Gabriel sorriu, ele nunca tinha tido tantos amigos, claro, além de Isabelle, era bom se sentir apoiado, amado por alguém que não fosse sua mãe, ele jurou que, mesmo que seu pai não aprovasse, sua lealdade estaria com seus amigos até o fim.

Eles voltam a conversar e a jogar Snap Explosivo que Harry havia trazido.

-Hey, Delfim, Dogfish. -Eles olham para Bernard. -Vocês são nascidos Muggle, não é?

-Sim, porquê, algum problema? -Cam pergunta.

-Não, não! Minha mãe também é uma nascida Muggle, eu sou Mestiço, já que meu pai também é um Nascido Muggle (N/A: Na verdade, não sei se é assim que funciona, se não for, alguém poderia me dizer, por favor?), pergunto porque estou surpreso que saibam tanto do Mundo Mágico sendo Nascidos Muggle.

Eles começam a rir.

-Três nomes: Hermione. Jean. Granger. -Hayden diz.

-A prima de Dogfish, ela lê muito, uma leitora ávida, então ela meio que nos disse tudo sobre o Mundo Mágico. -Cam diz.

-E ela também é o amor do nosso querido Prongslet aqui. -Hayden põe uma mão no ombro de Harry, quem adquiriu um olhar sonhador ao mencionarem sua amada.

-Namorados? -Gabriel chuta.

-Não, bem que eu queria, mas ela se mostra relutante em me aceitar, mas bem, não desisto fácil. -Harry sorri e todos riem.

A porta do compartimento se abre mais uma vez e desta vez são quem Harry queria que fosse.

A boca de Bernard ficou seca ao ver uma das garotas que entraram no compartimento, ele supôs que aquela era a gêmea de Harry, Elizabeth, ele havia escutado coisas sobre ela, de como era linda, mas não esperava que fosse tanto! Seus cabelos negros eram ondulados e longos e caiam em belas ondas, pele tão clara que teve que apertar a mão em um punho para se conter de tocar, e olhos verdes esmeraldas que o hipnotizaram de cara, não lhe passou despercebida a cicatriz que atravessava sua sobrancelha, era uma linha reta, ele podia imaginar o quanto teria doído quando Voldemort fez essa cicatriz em Lizzie e a de Harry, Harry havia lhes dito que algumas vezes as cicatrizes doíam, Bernard tinha vontade de toda vez que a cicatriz de Lizzie começasse a doer, ele beijasse a cicatriz em uma tentativa de conforto.

 _Santo Merlin! Ok, ok, Bernard se acalme, oh, Deus, como Prongslet reagirá ao saber que estou me apaixonando por sua irmã?!_

(LIZZIE)

Lizzie estava procurando seu irmão com Hermione, ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, com medo de que ele perdesse o trem, por sorte, ela encontrou um compartimento aparentemente cheio e encontrou quem queria.

Seu irmão estava com Cam, Hayden e mais dois garotos.

Um deles era loiro, de pele clara, com olhos azuis fascinantes, mas sua atenção foi atraída para o outro, Lizzie estaria mentindo se dissesse que não o achava lindo! Seus cabelos negros eram curtos e estavam em um penteado organizado, pele clara, orelhas um pouco grandes que Lizzie achava fofas, e belos olhos azuis que a pegaram de vez.

 _Tenho que conversar com Hermione para passarmos mais tempo com meu irmão, Merlin, que garoto é esse?!_

Voltou sua atenção para seu irmão, que, literalmente babava por Hermione.

-Oras, aqui está nosso fujão, Hermione. -Ela sorri maliciosamente, e o coração de Bernard acelera.

-Oras, Lizzie, eu, fujão? Jamais, ora irmãzinha, me doi tanto que pense isso de mim. -Harry faz uma cara de inocente e Lizzie bufa em diversão. -E como eu iria fugir se eu sabia que essa bela princesa estava com você, hein? Mais provável eu teria me algemado ao compartimento para não sair.

Ele sorri sedutoramente para Hermione que cora, mas bufa.

-Quando você vai desistir, hein, Potter?

-De você? Nunca! Bela princesa, será que não pode ver que desde o momento em que a vi, meu coração começou a bater como jamais havia batido e ele chamava "Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.", sem contar que seu pai, tio e primo já me aprovam.

Hermione olha para Hayden que simplesmente dá de ombros e assente.

-Bem, bem, irmãozinho, não vai nos apresentar aos seus amigos? -Ela olha maliciosamente para Bernard que cora furiosamente.

 _Será que ela não percebe o que ela está fazendo comigo?_ Ele pensa desesperadamente, tentando evitar que os outro vissem seu _estado._

Harry não era estúpido, era óbvio que sua irmã estava atraida por seu melhor amigo, ele estava com um pouco de ciúmes, Lizzie e ele sempre foram muito próximos, ele não queria perder seu lugar no coração de sua irmã, mas as palavras de Hayden soavam em sua cabeça:

 _Quem melhor para cuidar da sua irmãzinha que seu melhor amigo?_

Ele estava certo, Harry sabia, de todas as formas, Bernard era uma boa pessoa, e ele preferia ele do que alguém como Malfoy ou Weasley.

-Ah, claro. Lizzie, Hermione, estes são Bernard Chambers e Gabriel Carrow. Gente, essa é minha irmã, Elizabeth Potter e sua melhor amiga, minha futura noiva e prima de Dogfish, Hermione Granger.

-Prazer em conhecer os dois. -O olhar de Lizzie permaneceu mais tempo em Bernard, que corou mais, se é que era possível.

Gabriel ficou aliviado ao ver que Lizzie e Hermione não pareciam incomodadas com seu sobrenome, ele até achou graça da situação de Bernard.

Hermione achou melhor não reclamar com Harry por chama-la de "Sua futura noiva", não iria adiantar de nada.

Lizzie sabia quem era Amycus Carrow, mas assim como Harry, não acreditava que Gabriel seria como seu pai, ela confiava no julgamento de seu irmão, e se ele julgou que Gabriel era digno de sua amizade, então ele também era digno da sua.

Lizzie e Hermione logo se juntaram a eles no compartimento e eles começaram a conversar, Harry algumas vezes flertava com Hermione, até que a senhora do carrinho de doces chegou.

-Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?

-Com fome? -Ele e Lizzie perguntaram para os outros.

-Muita. -Disseram.

Harry e Lizzie pagaram pelos doces, embora os outros estavam hesitantes em concordar com isso, e dividiram com os outros.

Para Hermione e Hayden esta era uma situação rara, ambos seus pais eram dentistas então poucas vezes eles comiam doces, Hayden não perdeu tempo e comeu uma tortinha de caldeirão, Hermione estava relutante no inicio, mas um olhar de insistencia de Lizzie a fez morder uma bala de goma.

Eles então pegaram seus sapos de chocolate.

-Que é isso? -Hermione perguntou.

-Sapos de Chocolate, nosso doce favorito. -Harry sinaliza a si mesmo e a Lizzie que concorda animadamente.

-Eles não são sapos de verdade, são? -Hayden pergunta relutantemente.

-Não. Eles estão encantados para pularem como sapos, lembro que quando Harry e eu comemos pela primeira vez, nos escaparam umas cinco vezes até meu padrinho os congelar, eles vem com figurinhas para colecionar. Está me faltando Morgana e para Harry está faltando Vovô Albus.

-Legal! -Os primos Granger e Cam exclamaram animados.

Eles comeram seus sapos antes de fugir, e todos abriram suas figurinhas. Hermione conseguiu Almérico Sawbridge, Hayden conseguiu Sir Lancelot, Cam conseguiu Nimueh e Gabriel conseguiu Arthur Pendragon.

-Sim! Eu consegui, finalmente, consegui o Vovô Albus! -Harry pulava para cima e para baixo animadamente mostrando a figurinha para os outros.

-Então _este_ é Dumbledore! -Exclamou Hermione.

-Sim, é. Espero ter conseguido Morgana desta vez. -Lizzie olhou para a figurinha e gemeu em desapontamento. -Ah, droga, Merlin de novo, eu tenho uns dois dele.

Bernard olhou para sua figurinha e viu que era Morgana, ao ver a cara de desapontada de Lizzie, tudo o que ele queria era anima-la, então lhe deu uma ideia.

-Err, Elizabeth? -Ele chamou e Lizzie olhou para ele.

-Por favor, Bernard, apenas Lizzie.

-Err, ok, Lizzie. Olha, eu tenho a Morgana, se quiser podemos trocar.

Os olhos verdes de Lizzie se iluminam.

-É sério? Mas, você poderia precisar dela.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

-Não. Eu já tenho umas duas dela, não vai me fazer falta, de todas as formas, me faltava o Merlin.

A reação de Lizzie foi imediata, ela deu um gritinho de emoção e se jogou em cima de Bernard, o pegando desprevenido e beijou sua bochecha, fazendo-o ficar tão vermelho quanto o cabelo do Weasley, ele olhou para Harry esperando ver fúria em seus olhos, mas tudo o que tinha era diversão, e o moreno de olhos verdes gesticulou com a boca "cuide da minha irmãzinha", Bernard apenas sorriu timidamente e quando Lizzie saiu de cima dele, ele entregou a figurinha de Morgana e ela lhe deu a de Merlin, ela estava meio corada pelo que fez.

-Obrigada pela figurinha e desculpe pelo que fiz, fiquei animada. -Lizzie disse envergonhada.

Para Harry aquele era um momento raro, sua irmã poucas vezes corava e ficava envergonhada, era a maior prova de que ela tinha sentimentos por Bernard, e ele não iria impedir, mas se ele machucasse sua irmãzinha... ele iria desejar que Voldemort o matasse.

-Err, sem problemas, milady. -Bernard passa a mão pelo cabelo timidamente e os outros, exceto Lizzie que corou pelo elogio, riem.

-Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola. -Uma voz ecoou pelo trem.

Os meninos sairam do compartimento para as meninas se trocarem, depois foi a vez delas os esperarem. Quando todos estavam prontos eles se juntaram aos outros primeiros anos. Os gêmeos estremeceram ao ar frio da noite. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e eles ouviram uma voz conhecida.

-Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! -Era Hagrid.

-Hagrid! -Harry e Lizzie correram até o meio-gigante e Lizzie o abraçou fortemente.

-Tudo bem, Harry? Olá Lizzie! -O meio-gigante cumprimentou, os outros estavam espantados pelo seu tamanho.

-Bem, Hagrid, obrigado pelos presentes! -Harry agradeceu.

-A qualquer hora Harry.

-Hagrid estes são nossos amigos, Cameron Atkinson, Bernard Chambers, Gabriel Carrow, Hayden Granger e sua prima, Hermione...

-Quem futuramente será Hermione Granger-Potter! -Harry sorri sedutoramente para Hermione que cora e revira os olhos.

-Sonha, Potter, sonha.

-Como quiser, princesa. -Harry sorri e Hermione cora ainda mais e os outros riem.

-Ahh, quantas lembranças, me lembram de James e Lily quando chegaram em Hogwarts, James ficava indo atrás de Lily todo momento com Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e aquele maldito Peter Pettigrew, enquanto a mesma o ignorava, sempre junto de Marlene McKinnon e Alice Longbottom.

-Viu, princesa? Nós parecemos com meus pais, e eles se casaram e tiveram gêmeos. -Ele dá um sorriso para Hermione que cora, a ideia de se casar com Harry não parecendo tão ruim, mas logo afastou esses pensamentos.

-Gêmeos? Eu não teria gêmeos com você, Potter. -Hermione diz.

-Tem razão, é mais provável que ele te convença a terem no minimo uns cinco. -Gabriel diz sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Serei a madrinha de todos! -Lizzie exclama e eles riem e Hermione cora ainda mais, Harry sorri se lembrando de seu sonho, a ideia de ter filhos com Hermione não era nada ruim para ele.

-Venham, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano? -Hagrid volta ao trabalho.

Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Harry achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali.

Ninguém falou muito, Neville Longbottom, um menino rechonchudo e aparente amigo de Weasley, fungou umas duas vezes.

-Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo -Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro -, logo depois dessa curva.

Ouviu-se um Aoooooooh muito alto.

O caminho estreito se abrira de repente até a margem de um grande lago escuro.

Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.

 _Padfoot, Moony e tia Marlene estavam certos, isso é incrível!_ Os gêmeos pensavam.

-Só quatro em cada barco! -gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Harry entrou em um barco seguido por Cam, Hayden e Gabriel enquanto Lizzie entrou em um junto com Hermione, Bernard, e mais um menino chamado Ernie Macmillan, Harry viu pelo canto do olho como Weasley entrava em um barco seguido por Neville Longbottom e mais dois meninos chamados Seamus Finnegan e Dean Thomas, Malfoy estava junto com dois gorilas que Gabriel reconheceu como Crabbe e Goyle.

-Todos acomodados? -gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si. -então... VAMOS!

E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.

-Abaixem as cabeças! -berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco; todos abaixaram as cabeças e Harry aproveitou para fazer um leve feitiço de escorrego em Weasley que o fez escorregar e cair na água, os Marotos 2.0 riram.

-Muito bom, Sr. Prongslet. Sr. Delfim aprova.

-Sim, Sr. Prongslet, Sr. Griffon diz que o Sardento merecia.

-Sr. Dogfish avisa ao Sr. Prongslet que o Sardento ofendeu a princesa do Sr. Prongslet a chamando de Sabe-Tudo com Dente de Castor, ela ficou muito magoada, mas Srta. Lizzie lhe deu um soco. -Diz Hayden sorrindo malvadamente e Harry ficou furioso, quem aquele Ruivo Sardento pensava que era para ofender seu amor? Ele iria dar um jeito nele.

 _Snivellus já achou seu substituto._ Pensou perigosamente.

Quando sairam dos barcos, muito para tristeza dos Marotos, Lizzie e Hermione, a Lula Gigante jogou Weasley para fora.

-Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? -perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.

-Trevor! -gritou Neville, feliz, estendendo as mãos.

Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid, e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofo e úmido à sombra do castelo.

Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.

-Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo?

Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.

A aventura estava apenas começando para os gêmeos Potter e seus amigos.

 **Hola a todos, um novo capitulo quentinho saindo do forno, kkk, finalmente os dois últimos Marotos apareceram, a ideia de um deles ser filho de um Comensal da Morte foi espontânea, tipo, apenas veio e ficou, e finalmente o tão clamado Bernard, par romantico de Lizzie, apareceu, exclui a cena que Draco, Crabbe e Goyle entram no compartimento porque simplesmente não vi lógica em utiliza-la, quer dizer, Draco já conhece Harry, então não tem porque ele tentar fazê-lo se juntar a ele quando já odeia Harry, e qual será essa grande perda que afetou Hermione no passado? Vão ter que continuar lendo para descobrir, comentários são bem apreciados.**

 **BERNARD CHAMBERS (COLIN MORGAN)**

 **GABRIEL CARROW (BRADLEY JAMES)**

 **ISABELLE SPINNET (ANGEL COULBY)**

 **OBS: Sim, sou uma fanatica por Merlin da BBC, meu ship sempre foi Mergana, por isso nada mais lógico que Lizzie, quem na fic é interpretada pela maravilhosa Katie McGrath, ser par romantico de Bernard, quem é interpretado pelo Colin.**


End file.
